


I was born to love you

by Skyline (skybs)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-01
Updated: 1999-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim und Blairs gemeinsames Leben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Zuvor veröffentlich in dem deutschen Fanzine "S.L.A.S.H. 3", Sternenjäger Enterprises, November 1999.

(während Season 2)

 

Jim saß auf der Couch in seiner Wohnung und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, aber er nahm den phantastischen Anblick der untergehenden Sonne nicht wahr. Der orange-graue Himmel mit seinen unzähligen Nuancen hätte jeden, der ihm auch nur ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte, sofort in seinen Bann gezogen. Jim jedoch hatte kein Auge für dieses grandiose Naturschauspiel. Wie schon oft zuvor, kreisten seine Gedanken um ein für ihn noch viel reizvolleres Bild: Blair!

Es verwunderte ihn nicht, dass er sich in seinen Freund verliebt hatte. Es war einfach unmöglich, sich dem ständigen Einfluss von Blairs entwaffnendem Charme zu entziehen. Nicht einmal Simon war es gelungen, auch wenn sein oft bärbeißiger Captain sich eher die Zunge abbeißen würde, als das offen zuzugeben. Nein, Jim hatte so wenig Chancen zu widerstehen wie ein Schneeball in einem Hochofen. Schon gar nicht, wenn er diesem alles schmelzenden Charme tagtäglich ausgesetzt war.

Schon seit seiner Pubertät war ihm klar, dass er sich nicht nur zum weiblichen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlte. Eine Neigung, die er anfangs zwar nicht akzeptieren wollte, die er allerdings mit der Zeit doch auszuleben begann. Er hatte vereinzelte Affären und Beziehungen mit Männern und Frauen, bevor er Carolyn traf und sie heiratete. Damals dachte er, dass sie der Mensch sei, mit dem er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte und würde. Er hatte jedoch ständig das Gefühl gehabt, dass irgend etwas in ihrer Beziehung fehlte. Daran war dann auch ihre Ehe zerbrochen.

Dann traf er Blair, einen jungen, enthusiastischen Anthropologen, der ihm mit seinen Sentinel-Fähigkeiten helfen wollte. Blair als hyperaktiv zu bezeichnen, wäre untertrieben, und Jim ertappte sich mehr als einmal dabei alle verfügbaren Möglichkeiten aufzulisten, die den jungen Mann zum Schweigen bringen würden. Mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich allerdings an die Eigenheiten seines Partners. Anfangs hatte er es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er sich _jemals_ an Blair _gewöhnen_ würde, aber es passierte – langsam und unaufhaltsam. Als er es schließlich bemerkte, war es auch schon zu spät.

Sie waren die besten Freunde und Jim vertraute Blair mit seinem Leben. Während seiner Militärzeit hatte sich Jim mit Leib und Seele auf seine Kameraden verlassen müssen. Es nicht zu tun, hätte ihn oftmals das Leben kosten können. Auf den ersten Blick schien es dasselbe zu sein, aber das war es nicht. Beim Militär _musste_ man beinahe gezwungenermaßen den Leuten vertrauen, mit denen man zusammen arbeitete. Doch mit Blair war es anders. Er vertraute ihm, weil er wusste, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Es war ein Vertrauen, das auf Freundschaft beruhte. Einer Freundschaft, die instinktiver war als alles, was er bisher kennengelernt hatte.

Blair war ein Mann, den Frauen umschwärmten wie die Motten das Licht. Er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass ihm das gefiel. Doch in Jim regte sich immer öfter das vertraute Gefühl von Eifersucht. Er hatte keinerlei Rechte sich in Blairs Intimleben einzumischen, aber oft wollte er Blair anflehen, dass er seine Frauengeschichten lassen sollte. Ihm sagen, dass ihn diese Frauen niemals so tief und innig lieben könnten wie er es tat. Dass er der einzige sei, der ihn glücklich machen konnte. Doch dann blickte er in die blauen Augen seines Freundes und ihm wurde klar, dass Blair glücklich war. Er war jung und wollte sich austoben und Jim wurde bewusst, dass er damit nicht mithalten konnte. In diesen Augenblicken fühlte er sich so unendlich alt.

Doch dann geschah etwas, an das er nicht einmal in seinen schlimmsten Träumen zu denken gewagt hatte. Als Jim an diesem Tag die Bombe im Fahrstuhl explodieren hörte, brach eine Welt für ihn zusammen. ES war kaum zu ertragen zu wissen, dass sein Freund nicht mehr am Leben war. Als er dann etwas später einen blassen Blair sah, fiel ihm vor Erleichterung ein ganzes Bergwerk vom Herzen. Einige Minuten zuvor war er noch völlig verzweifelt gewesen wie noch nie, und nun hätte er vor Freude seinen Partner am liebsten ganz fest an sich gedrückt und nie mehr wieder losgelassen.

An diesem Tag entschied er, dass die Zeit reif war, Blair zu sagen was er für ihn empfand, wie wichtig er für ihn war, bevor es zu spät war. Ihm war klar, dass er auf einem schmalen Grat wanderte, aber er wollte endlich Klarheit schaffen, auch wenn er dabei die Freundschaft mit Blair riskieren musste. Aber es dauerte noch bis zum Abend, bis er endlich seinen ganzen Mut zusammen gerafft hatte. Ja, er hatte sich entschieden. Es war soweit: Jetzt oder nie.

Jim blinzelte einige Male, als er durch die Motorengeräusche von Blairs Wagen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Er holte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch, um auf Blair zu warten. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und sein Guide trat ein, der von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste.

„Hey Jim! Du glaubst niemals, was heute passiert ist.“ rief er strahlend.

Jims Mut sank, er trank einen Schluck Bier. „Also, was ist heute so Aufregendes passiert?“ fragte er, froh darüber, noch einige Sekunden lang Gnadenfrist zu bekommen.

„Heute habe ich diese Frau kennengelernt. Sie ist Archäologin und seit kurzem an der Uni. Oh Mann, einfach eine Traumfrau. Ich meine, sie ist...“ Blair unterbrach sich, als er das ernste Gesicht seines Freundes sah, „Was ist los, Jim?“

Jim atmete tief ein und ließ langsam die Luft wieder entweichen. Jetzt oder nie! „Ich wollte... ich...“ er starrte geradewegs in die Augen seines Partners, die vor Freude und Erregung glitzerten. Er unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Nein, jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Entmutigt sprach er weiter. „Ich... vergiss es. Nicht so wichtig. Wie heißt denn deine Traumfrau?“


	2. Lonely

(6 Jahre nach Teil 1)

 

Dr. Blair Sandburg stand am Flughafen und atmete tief durch. Das erste Mal seit fünf Jahren befand er sich wieder in Cascade, der Stadt, die er als seine Heimat betrachtete. Er schnappte sich seine Koffer und wanderte in Richtung eines rothaarigen Mannes, der seinen Namen auf ein Schild geschrieben hatte. Gemeinsam machten sie sich dann auf den Weg zu Blairs neuem Apartment, das ihm von der Universität zur Verfügung gestellt wurde.

Der erste Blick in seine neue Wohnung erinnerte ihn auf seltsame Weise an eine andere, die einem gewissen Detective des Cascade PD gehörte, obwohl nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit bestand. Vielleicht lag es einfach nur daran, dass er nach so vielen Jahren wieder nach Cascade zurückgekehrt war. Der kleine Vorraum führte in einen sehr großen Wohnbereich, in dessen einer Ecke ein Büro eingerichtet war. Auf der anderen Seite trennte ein Esstisch die Küche vom Wohnzimmer ab. Daneben befanden sich drei Türen, die in die anderen Zimmer der Wohnung führten.

Nachdem der Mann gegangen war, sortierte er die Unterlagen, die er von der Universität erhalten hatte. Die meisten waren Stunden- und Lehrpläne für dieses Semester. Es hatte ihn überrascht, als Rainier ihm ein Angebot als Dozent für die nächsten drei Jahre gemacht hatte. Zwar war sie nicht die einzige Uni, aber eindeutig die, wo er am liebsten sein wollte. Nicht zuletzt weil sie sich in Cascade befand.

Er stand mit einer Flasche Bier auf der Terrasse und starrte in Richtung Meer. Seine Gedanken wanderten mehr als fünf Jahre in die Vergangenheit.

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an die Überraschungsparty, die Jim für ihn organisiert hatte, um sein Doktorat zu feiern.

Viele seiner Freunde von der Uni und dem Präsidium waren da gewesen und hatten sich mit ihm gefreut. Für ihn war diese Party auch ein Abschied von seinen freunden gewesen, denn kurz darauf hatte er Cascade verlassen, um seine Studien in Mittel- und Südamerika nachzugehen. Der Abschied war ihm nicht leicht gefallen, nach den drei besten Jahren seines Lebens. Doch Jim hatte ihm gesagt, er solle endlich seine eigene Karriere in den Vordergrund stellen. Also war er gegangen, obwohl es ihm schwer fiel.

Anfangs hatte er noch regelmäßig Kontakt mit Jim und ab und zu sogar mit Simon. Doch dann wurden die Briefe immer seltener und seltener und der Kontakt brach schließlich völlig ab.

In diesen letzten fünf Jahren war er erfolgreich wie nie zuvor. Er veröffentlichte einige Artikel in einschlägigen Fachzeitschriften, die ihm sehr bald den Ruf eines äußerst vielseitigen und kompetenten Anthropologen einbrachten, um den sich die Universitäten förmlich rissen.

Blair war sehr stolz auf seine Arbeit und denn fehlte etwas in seinem Leben. Anfangs wusste er nicht was es war, doch dann erkannte er, dass ihm die Freundschaft mit Jim fehlte. Er vermisste die Gespräche, die oft bis tief in die Nacht gedauert hatten. Er vermisste das ruhige Beisammensein, wenn sie beim Camping oft stundenlang nicht mehr als das Nötigste sprachen. Ihm fehlte die Arbeit mit Jims Sinnen und Jim im Generellen. Ihm fehlten sogar Jims Nörgeleien über viel zu laute Musik oder seine nachlässige „Ordnungsliebe“. Zuvor hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht, wie viel ihm Jim bedeutete, wie stark seine Gefühle für seinen Freund waren.

Blair fröstelte und verließ die Terrasse. Gedankenverloren starrte er auf das Foto,d as er auf seinen Computer gestellt hatte. Es zeigte ihn und Jim bei einem ihrer vielen gemeinsamen Campingausflügen. Er hob seine Hand und berührte sanft, fast zärtlich, das Bild.

„Jim,“ flüsterte er.


	3. Everybody Gets A Second Chance

(kurz nach Teil II)

 

Blair stand vor dem Cascade PD und atmete tief durch. Er war nervös. Einige Stunden vorher hatte er sich durch einen Anruf vergewissert, dass Jimm immer noch bei _Major Crimes_ arbeitete. Dabei hatte er erfahren, dass Jim mittlerweile zum Lieutenant befördert worden war.

Nach langem hin und her betrat Blair endlich das Gebäude. Beim Empfang fragte er, wo er das Büro von Lieutenant Ellison finden würde und wanderte dann zum Fahrstuhl.

„Blair?!?“

Er drehte sich überrascht um. Vor ihm stand ein dunkelhäutiger kräftiger Mann. „Joel?“ Er begann zu grinsen.

„Blair, das ist eine Überraschung! Wie lange ist es jetzt her? Drei Jahre?“ Taggert klopfte Blair freudig auf die Schulter.

„Es waren fünf Jahre““ Er strich sich eine Haarlocke aus dem Gesicht und grinste. „Nach so langer Zeit, dachte ich mir, würde es sicher nicht schaden ein paar Leute hier zu besuchen. Und hier bin ich.“

Taggert lachte. „Jim und Simon werden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen, wenn sie dich sehen.“ Er kicherte.

Da öffnete sich der Fahrstuhl und beide stiegen ein.

Blair stand im Fahrstuhl und beobachtete die ständig wechselnde Stockwerkanzeige. Trotz all dieser Jahre fühlte er sich immer noch in Fahrstühlen etwas unwohl. Neben ihm begann Taggert zu lachen.

„Was?“ Er drehte sich zu dem dunkelhäutigen Mann und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ach, nichts.“ grinste Joel. „Ich musste nur an etwas denken.“ Es fiel im sichtlich schwer sich zu beherrschen.

„An was?“ rätselte Blair. Diese Antwort schien Taggert noch mehr zu amüsieren. Er lachte so laut und heftig, dass er sich mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützen musste.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Blair trat in den Gang. Hinter ihm stolperte Joel aus dem Lift. Er lachte noch immer.

„Also gut! An was musstest du denken?“ fragte Blair eindringlich, während er sich zu Joel umdrehte. Taggert schien sich langsam zu beruhigen. Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und öffnete die Augen wieder. Vor ihm stand Sandburg mit einem ungeduldigen Gesichtsausdruck. Einige Sekunden lang konnte er den unkontrollierten Drang zu lachen widerstehen, doch dann überrollte ihn ein neuerlicher Lachkrampf.

Blair stand nur da und wusste nicht wie ihm geschah.

 

***

 

„Was soll ich machen, Jim?“ fragte Simon Banks, der vor Jims Schreibtisch stand.

Jim hatte seinen Freund noch nie so nervös gesehen, aber an seiner Stelle hätte er wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich würde Darryl nach Europa gehen lassen.“

Simon starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Es wäre aber für _zwei_ Jahre!“

„in denen er die meiste Zeit mit seinem Studium verbringt.“ Der Sentinel musste sich zusammenreißen nicht zu lachen. Er konnte Simon verstehen und ihm würde es wahrscheinlich nicht anders ergehen, aber er hatte sich bis jetzt Simon nicht als Glucke vorstellen können.

Da hörte er es. Ein Herzschlag, den er besser kannte als seinen eigenen. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Es war unmöglich. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Imagination loszuwerden. Es klappte nicht. Der Herzschlag war immer noch da. Er musste halluzinieren. Aber warum jetzt? Nach so langer Zeit? Er musste sich irren. Jim konzentrierte sich stärker auf diesen spezifischen, pochenden Rhythmus, der ihm die letzten Jahre so gefehlt hatte.

„Jim?“ Jemand schüttelte ihn. „Jim, kannst du mich hören?“

Er blinzelte. Vor ihm stand Simon, beide Hände auf seinen Schultern. „Was ist los?“ fragte er den dunkelhäutigen Mann.

„Dasselbe wollte ich dich auch fragen!“ Langsam löste Simon den festen Griff seiner Hände. „Es hatte den Anschein, als hättest du einen Zone Out! Den ersten seit mehr als sechs Jahren.“

Simon starrte Jim verwirrt an, als die beiden plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung das lautstarke Lachen Taggerts hörten. Jim runzelte die Stirn und stand auf. Beide stürmten aus Ellisons Büro. Beinahe gleichzeitig erblickten beide Taggert, der von einem Lachkrampf geschüttelt an der Wand lehnte. Vor ihm stand...

„Oh mein Gott!“ flüsterte Jim, als er die Gestalt erkannte. Er hatte sich also nichts eingebildet. Er hatte nicht halluziniert.

Simons Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Sandburg!“ rief er und grinste erfreut.

Blair drehte sich um, als er seinen Namen hörte. Er lächelte, als er Jim und Simon erkannte, die auf ihn zu kamen. ER hob seine Hände unschuldig in die Luft. „Ich hab' nichts gemacht!“ sagte er.

Taggert, der sich langsam wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, begann in Richtung seines Büros zu gehen. Nach einigen Metern drehte er sich zu den anderen um und rief: „Hey Macarena!“

 

***

 

Blair blickte sich in Jims Wohnung um. Wie sehr hatte er diesen Ort vermisst, den einzigen Ort, wo er sich je wirklich zu Hause gefühlt hatte. „Es hat sich überhaupt nichts verändert, so als wäre ich gar nicht weg gewesen!“

„Warum auch? Mir hat es so gefallen, wie es war... mit einer Ausnahme... ich habe dich vermisst, Chief!“

Blair drehte sich zu seinem Freund um, der immer noch bei der Eingangstür stand. Langsam trat er auf Jim zu.

„Es war so leise und so... leer hier, nachdem du gegangen warst.“ flüsterte der Sentinel und Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen.

Blair trat näher zu Jim und umarmte ihn. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Big Guy.“ Jim hob seine Arme und schlang sie um Blairs Taille. Er drückte den jüngeren Mann näher an sich, küsste Blair auf die Stirn und presste ihn dann an seine breite Brust.

„Ich... ich hatte nie den Mut dir zu sagen wie sehr ich dich liebe.“ flüsterte er. „Bitte verlass mich nicht. Nicht wieder.“

Blair hob seinen Kopf und blickte in Jims blaue Augen. „Wie lange schon?“

Jim löste sich aus der Umarmung und ging zum Fenster, um aufs Meer hinaus zu sehen. „Schon immer,“ flüsterte er.

„Warum hast du mir nie etwas gesagt?“ Blair trat hinter Jim. Er hob seine Hand und wollte sie auf Jims Schulter legen, doch im letzten Moment entschied er sich dagegen. Es war schon so schwer genug.

„Ich wollte. Nach dem Fahrstuhl-Zwischenfall. Ich hatte es mir fest vorgenommen. Aber ich konnte nicht.“ er seufzte, als er an jenen Tag vor über sechs Jahren zurückdachte. Wie er sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, Blair zu gestehen wie er fühlte und doch nicht den Mut aufbringen konnte den letzten Schritt zu tun.

„Du hättest es mir erzählen können. Wir waren... wir sind doch Freunde.“

Unvermutet drehte sich Jim zu Blair um. In seinen Augen blitzte ein Anflug von Ärger. „Wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte, hätte es irgend etwas geändert? Wären wir uns in die Arme gefallen und alles wäre gut gewesen?“

Blair blickte auf den Boden vor Scham. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich nicht.“

Jim hatte recht. Es hätte sich nichts geändert. Zumindest nicht so, wie es sich Jim erwartet oder vielmehr erhofft hatte. Die Zeit war damals noch nicht reif gewesen.

Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und blickte Jim geradewegs in die Augen. „Vielleicht ändert es sich jetzt?“ fragte er schüchtern. Seine Stimme beinahe zu leise, um selbst von einem Sentinel verstanden zu werden. „Vielleicht ist jetzt alles anders.“

Jim trat näher und Blair konnte in seinen Augen einen Funken von Hoffnung erkennen. „Ja, vielleicht ist jetzt alles anders.“

Er nahm den kleineren Mann in seine Arme und küsste ihn.

 

***

 

Blair kuschelte sich näher an den warmen Körper neben ihm. Es fühlte sich gut an und zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit war dieses nagende Gefühl in seiner Bauchgegend verschwunden. Endlich war er dort, wo er schon viel früher hätte sein sollen, neben dem einzigen Menschen, den er je wirklich geliebt hatte.

Jim drückte Blair fester an sich. Sein Blair. Sein Leben. Noch nie hatte er sich so glücklich und frei gefühlt. Es war, seit Jahren zum ersten Mal mit sich und der ganzen Welt im Einklang. Blair war zu ihm zurückgekehrt, nach sehr einsamen fünf Jahren.

Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem Blair ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er für Feldstudien nach Südamerika gehen würde. Es war wie ein Schlag in sein Gesicht gewesen. Doch so sehr es auch schmerzte, er konnte und wollte nicht, dass Blair wegen ihm seine Karriere aufgab. Damit er ihm so nah wie möglich sein konnte, unterstützte Jim ihn wo und wie er nur konnte.

Sanft streichelte er über Blairs Rücken und lächelte, als er den schneller werdenden Herzschlag hörte und fühlte. Es war besser als er immer geträumt hatte und gleichzeitig so vertraut, als wäre es nie anders gewesen.

Er hob seinen Kopf und küsste Blair auf die Stirn. Er strich durch das dunkle, gelockte Haar und hörte auf die leisen und gleichmäßigen Atemzüge seines Partners. Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf seinen Tastsinn. Diese weichen Haare. Diese wiche, geschmeidige Haut. Es war alles viel zu schön um wahr zu sein. Es musste ein Traum sein.

Blair kuschelte sich noch näher an Jim und strich langsam über dessen Brust und Bauch. Er lächelte als er Jims Hand in seinen Haaren fühlte. Wie sie ihn streichelte und seinen Kopf massierte. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Er seufzte glücklich.

„Ich liebe dich, Jim.“

„Und ich liebe dich.“


	4. I Swear

(2 Monate nach Teil III)

 

Jim saß am Balkon seiner Wohnung und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel. Zwischen seinen Beinen sitzend hatte Blair es sich bequem gemacht und schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Seine Arme hatte Jim um den kleineren Körper vor ihm geschlungen und wippte langsam vor und zurück. Im Hintergrund ertönte leise Musik aus dem CD-Player.

Blair hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die Gegenwart des Mannes, den er liebte. Leise summte er die Melodie des Liedes mit, ihres Liedes.

„Jim?“

„Mmm.“

„Mir wurde erst bewusst wie viel du mir bedeutest, während ich ihn Südamerika war. Anfangs dachte ich mir, dass mir nur unsere Freundschaft fehlt, unsere gemeinsame Arbeit. Doch dann bemerkte ich, dass es mehr war. Es machte mir Angst, denn noch nie zuvor hatte ich so viel für jemanden empfunden, obwohl ich schon sehr oft gedacht hatte, ich hätte mich verliebt. Ich hab' mich so allein gefühlt, nicht dass ich nicht genug mit den Studien zu tun hatte, aber igendetwas hat immer gefehlt. Du hast gefehlt!“

Jim lächelte und strich über Blairs Wange. „Du hast mir auch gefehlt. Alles war viel zu ruhig ohne dich. Die Arbeit im Präsidium war nicht mehr so... ich weiß nicht... du warst einfach nicht mehr da. Es war beinahe so, als würde ich in einem Vakuum leben. Ich glaube, dass du sogar Simon gefehlt hast. Wehe du sagst ihm, dass ich das gesagt habe!“

Blair kicherte und wurde kurz darauf wieder vollkommen ernst. „Ich werde dich nie mehr wieder verlassen. Das verspreche ich.“

„Ich liebe dich, Blair.“

„Ich weiß.“


	5. When I Die

(18 Jahre nach Teil IV)

 

Jim saß auf einem Stuhl im Wartebereich des Krankenhauses. Unruhig rutschte er hin und her und hoffte, dass Blair bald aus dem verhassten Behandlungszimmer kommen würde. Er konzentrierte sich auf den regelmäßigen Herzschlag seines Lebensgefährten, doch diesmal hatte dieses Geräusch nicht den beruhigenden Einfluss wie üblich.

„Wie geht es ihm?“

Die tiefe Stimme erschrak ihn. Er blickte hoch und entdeckte Simon, der Anstalten machte sich neben ihn zu setzen. Er seufzte.

„Nicht besonders. Die Chemotherapie setzt ihm schwer zu und er erholt sich immer langsamer davon.“ Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. „Es ist unvorstellbar. Wir befinden uns im 21. Jahrhundert und die Medizin ist so fortgeschritten wie nie zuvor, dennoch schaffen es die Ärzte nicht Blair zu helfen.“ Er klang verbittert.

Simon legte seine Hand auf Jims Schulter. Er konnte ihm zwar nicht ehlfen, aber er hoffte seinen Freund so gut es ging damit zu unterstützen. Es war beinahe unerträglich mit anzusehen wie sehr die Krankheit Jims und Blairs Leben beeinflusste. Den seelischen Schmerz, den Jim ertragen musste und die physischen und psychischen Schmerzen Blairs. Seit vor einigen Monaten der Krebs festgestellt worden war, hatte sich das Leben der beiden sehr verändert.

Die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer öffnete sich und die Schwester schob den Rollstuhl mit einem bleichen Blair in das Wartezimmer.

Zum Glück hat er noch seine Haare. Jim lächelte und betrachtete die ergrauten, gelockten Haare Blairs, die er immer noch schulterlang trug.

„Hallo, Sweetie. Alles gut überstanden?“ fragte Jim und küsste die schmale Figur im Rollstuhl auf die Stirn. Die Haut fühlte sich so unnatürlich kalt an.

„Mehr oder weniger. Hallo Simon.“ Seine Stimme klang müde. Es schien als wäre alle Energie seinem Körper entzogen worden. Simon lächelte gezwungen.

 

***

 

Vorsichtig setzte er Blair auf seinen Schoß und drückte ihn an sich, sorgfältig darauf bedacht ihm keine Schmerzen zu bereiten. Blair legte seinen Kopf auf Jims Brust und ließ sich von dessen Herzschlag beruhigen. Seit die Krankheit ausgebrochen war, war dies beinahe die einzige Intimität, die sich die beiden leisteten. Jim streichelte durch das lockige Haar und schloss die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf die Nähe seines Partners und auf die Wärme, die der Körper ausstrahlte. In Momenten wie diesen konnte er beinahe die Grausamkeit des Schicksals vergessen.

„Mir ist kalt.“

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, ergriff Jim die Wolldecke, die neben ihm auf der Couch lag und umhüllte den viel zu dünnen Körper von Blair. Blair hatte schon immer empfindlich auf Kälte reagiert, aber in den letzten Monaten war es immer schlimmer geworden. Ihm war immer kalt.

„Besser?“

„Mmmm. Besser.“

Blair kuschelte sich näher an Jim und zog die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hoch.

„Du musst mir etwas versprechen, Jim.“

„Alles was du willst.“

„Wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, darfst du dich nicht aufgeben. Du musst weiterleben, um dich an mich zu erinnern und einen neuen Sinn in deinem Leben finden.“

Jim schrak bei diesen Worten zusammen. Noch nie zuvor hatten Blair oder er selbst dieses Thema zur Sprache gebracht. Er wollte auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken, denn Blair würde nicht sterben. Er würde das nicht zulassen.

„Blair, Sweetie, ich kann nicht...“

„Versprich es, Jim.“

„Aber...“

„Jim. Versprich es! Bitte!“

Tränen begannen sich in Jims Augenwinkeln zu formen.

„Bitte, Jim.“

„Ich verspreche es.“ Die Tränen rollten über sein Gesicht ohne dass er sie wahrnahm.


	6. Because You Loved Me

(2 Jahre nach Teil V)

 

Er saß auf der Couch mit seinem Bild in der Hand. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Blair, die Liebe seines Lebens, nicht mehr bei ihm war. Er konnte und wollte es einfach nicht verstehen, dass es vorbei war. Natürlich wusste er, dass er sterben würde, der Krebs war zu weit fortgeschritten. Doch bis zuletzt wollte er es nicht wahrhaben.

 

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall.  
You're the one who saw me through through it all.

 

Es war als wäre es gestern gewesen, der Tag, an dem er ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte vor 26 Jahren. Als er zum ersten Mal in seine blauen Augen sah. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Damals wollte er es allerdings nicht wahrhaben.

 

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

 

Die ersten drei Jahre ihres gemeinsamen Lebens waren voller Abenteuer und Freundschaft. Er war sein bester Freund, sein Partner. Doch dann änderte sich alles. Blair verließ ihn und Cascade für fünf lange Jahre, bevor er schließlich wieder zurück kam. Dann der Tag an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal küssten. Der Tag an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal liebten. Es war wie ein Traum für ihn und lange konnte er nicht glauben, dass dies alles wirklich war.

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

 

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

 

Ihr erster gemeinsamer Urlaub und die vielen, die folgten. Das erste gemeinsame Weihnachtsfest. Blair war immer für ihn da gewesen, in guten als auch in schlechten Zeiten, und er wollte keinen dieser Momente mit ihm missen.

 

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you.

 

Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass es immer so weitergehen würde bis ans Ende der Welt. Doch nun war alles vorbei. Sie hätten noch so viel tun können, so viele unverrichtete Dinge. Alles verging so schnell, viel zu schnell. So schnell.

 

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

 

Eine Träne lief über seine Wange. Er berührte das Bild seiner einzigen großen Liebe, sein Leben. „Ich werde dich immer lieben, Blair Sandburg.“ flüsterte Jim, „weil du mich geliebt hast.“

 

Ende.


End file.
